the last day of the future
by Jack luver
Summary: jarod comes back from the future with miss parker and a Big surprise for our favirote people MPJ shipper


Jarod watched as miss parker walked noiselessly into the Warehouse over to her Father and Brother who were looked up in a cage on the Far left of the warehouse.  
  
"Get in" Yelled Jarod from his hiding position.  
  
"What's the meaning of this Jarod? Why have you called us all here" Yelled Miss parker after she tried to look for him.  
  
"It's time for some of your own medicine And I now the perfect way to give it to you guys" Yelled Jarod from what sounded like 3 different places.  
  
"GET IN NOW"  
  
"Okay Okay" Said miss parker walking into the Cage Along with Broots and Sydney.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
"What are we waiting for" Yelled miss parker at Jarod.  
  
"Waiting for me I suspect" Said a eerily familiar voice From the Shadows to the left and there in the shadows was Miss parker.  
  
"JAROD" yelled the slightly older looking miss parker.  
  
"No need to yell Andy I'm right here" Said a man that looked like Jarod come out from the door from across the room and point a gun towards the older miss parker.  
  
"What do you want this time Jay and why take us both back" Said Andy looking anything other than intimidated with the gun that was pointing towards her.  
  
"I am going to fix the past That's what I'm going to do and I'll also warn the younger me from ever trusting you" Said Jay  
  
"OY What about us" Miss parker stated.  
  
"Truthfully I would not think of getting out of there because there is a laser barrier around it and if the track is brocken we all go boom" said Jay like it was the most common thing in the world.  
  
"Okaaaaay" Said Parker stepping back from the edge of the cage.  
  
A MINUTE LATER  
  
"So do you mind what were waiting for this time?" Asked Mr parker  
  
"That would be the younger me" Answered Jarod  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER  
  
The roller door came open a few minute's later before the group Sew and heard at least 10 Harley Davidson's Coming there way and came into the warehouse were they all got oft here Bikes then took there helmets off and came strolling towards them and there in front of the Group was Jarod with a Beard and the end of a tattoo just peaking out of the top of his shirt.  
  
"Kinky party Jarod I want the Girl in the Cage you can have her momma," Said the man next to Jarod clapping Jarod on the back.  
  
"Hey there both mine so nock of you can have the old guy if you like though" Jarod Replied to him.  
  
"In your Dreams wonder boy Hey we've seen that girl before haven't we guy's" The guys answered roared with laughter after that "Al right that's that lady Big Dog was talking About a couple of weeks ago you remember the one who wilted our friend here" And burst out laughing again  
  
"Hey why don't you go say that to her it would be good entertainment to see you get your butt kicked by her Wouldn't it guys" Jarod said loud enough so only the bickers could hear them.  
  
"Guy's we're Drunk" Said someone in the back said and they all collapsed laughing. "Well most of us are"  
  
"Guy's there is a Motel A couple of minutes from here you go there and save me one of girl's and I'll be there in a couple of hour's okay" Jarod said pointing then to the door "James and Toby stay for a while though"  
  
"Bye matey" Yelled the other guy's as they walked out the door and started walking towards the motel that was half an hour away from here  
  
As Soon as they were gone Jarod turned around them and yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?'  
  
"What did they mean by wilted Jarod?" Asked parker angrily  
  
"I can explain that see I had to impress them to get in to the gang and one of the questions they asked me was who did I sleep with first and well since I kinda worked for the Centre I said the Boss's Daughter which just happens to be you" Jarod explained walking over to a cabinet in the corner and pulling out a cigarette and started to smoke it.  
  
"Jarod you know we wanted to go to the motel why did you make us stay here" Asked Toby.  
  
"Come with me" Jarod answered.  
  
Jarod, James and toby walked out the door and into another room While the other guys just stayed in the other room were all they could here was screams and a lot of curses.  
  
Jarods walked out of the room a couple minutes later with blood on his t- shirt and picked up his phone and called somone  
  
"Amy Come to the warehouse tomorrow morning and you will have your killers okay" Jarod says and hangs up the phone.  
  
"Hey can we get started with the explanations know" He then said to the older version of himself.  
  
"Yeah just get Andy to have a look at the wound while I'm explaining it though" Jay said motioning Andy over with his gun.  
  
Jarod stood up and went to get the first aid kit out of the draw then walked back over to his seat and took of his t-shirt to show Andy the wound on his chest.  
  
"So first question who the hell are you?" Asked Jarod  
  
"Well I'm you basically you know a couple of years ago when you started to explore the possibilities of making a time machine well I made one" Replied The older Jarod(nicked name Jay).  
  
"Okay so I can understand that but why did you come back?"  
  
"The Centre has been trying to Capture me for 8 years know and they finally figured out how to capture me I mean it takes them years to figure out that there is only one way to capture me but I think Sydney knew all along though" Jay said  
  
"And what was that" Asked Miss Parker.  
  
"You" Was all that Jay replied.  
  
"So how did they use her to get to you?" Jarod asked the older version of himself.  
  
"A couple of years ago they tried to convince me that Miss parker had left the centre" Jay started  
  
"What do you mean tried" Andy said interrupting Jay.  
  
"Okay they convinced me so one night when I called her she asked for my help to leave the Centre and being the nice person I am I said yes so one day she left the Centre and came away with me we were together with for about 4 months which I might say were 4 fantastic months" Jay said looking Andy up and down "And she was starting to warm up when we arrived in Colorado and there was nothing wrong there we just thought some time of will help but on the 3rd day there I came back to the hotel and there were sweepers in my room and they captured me and took me back to the Centre were I stayed there for a year under the fantastic care of Mr Rains, and if you couldn't tell I was using sarcasm. Until one day we escaped you see I took Angelo with me so they wouldn't catch me" Jay finished.  
  
"Is it so hard for you to believe that I wanted to leave the Centre I mean who did you think helped Angelo find you in that hell hold when I was trying to capture you I always thought you would be put into the care of Sydney again but when they put you under rains I had to get you out of there and if I might i did enjoy the time we spent together out from the Centre rules as well" Andy said.  
  
"Mommy" said a voice from the left of everybody,  
  
"Jay you're a bastard you know" Andy whispered to Jay before she walked over to be the Voice was coming from.  
  
"Cathie I'm right here come on out" Andy said as a little girl came out of the darkness. 


End file.
